A computer typically runs an operating system that provides various functionality including allowing other applications to be installed and run on the computer. Such an operating system oftentimes provides a location where applications can store various types of information to be persisted across multiple executions of the applications. This location could be, for example, an operating system registry. While maintaining such information can be beneficial to the applications, current storage mechanisms are not without their problems. One such problem is that different applications typically interact with the same location, allowing situations to arise where information stored by one application is deleted, overwritten, or otherwise corrupted by another application. Such situations can result in applications not running as intended, or even failing to run at all.